


Giant Expectations

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Licking, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, PirateRaider, Reverse Cowgirl, ass worship, fanmade mamono, mamono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: When you climb mountains, you shouldn't expect too much. Like reaching the summit.





	Giant Expectations

_Contact me on my Discord tag: SPARTAN-047#4950_

 

 

_Based on the[Giant](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/art/Giant-542929276) by [PirateRaider](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/)._

 

_Fetishes: femdom, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, ass worship, licking, cunnilingus_

 

_Tags: monster girl, mamono, fanmade mamono, giant, PirateRaider_

 

 

Ryuu grabbed his satchel and stood at the foot of the mountain, staring up to the peak.

‘Yes,’ he said quietly to himself. ‘I will climb you. I will conquer you. And I will stand at the top.’

He looked around, seeing the foot of the mountain for what might be the last time, at least for a while, and then strode forward. 

He was here to be a mountain climber. And a mountain climber, he would be. He didn’t have any doubts or fear about the risks and perils of climbing mountains. It was what he was born to do. He knew it in his bones, even if the said bones would one day be found on the mountainside.

A mountain climber. That was what he dreamed of being. His father was an investment banker, his mother a chain store owner, and his elder sister was a tennis star. All experts in their chosen field. They were making a fortune doing what they did.

He felt it was his turn.

He would make his fortune through mountaineering.

He had already used Kickstarter to get funding for his quest. To his surprise, several people had pitched in and were willing to help. He got a dollar from some, hundreds from others, and even thousands from some people who read his blogs and the plans he put in them. They had complete faith in him. He, on his part, had no plans of letting them down.

He walked forwards, gave the foot of the mountain one last look, and then placed his harness around himself. He tossed the grappling hook he had towards it. It flew up, the rope trailing behind it, and then stopped as it reached the rock. The hook buried itself in the mountainside. He started pulling himself up with it.

He would reach the top of this mountain. Nothing could stop him.

He gripped the rope and gave it a sharp tug. It didn’t budge. He smiled and reached out a hand, holding the rope firmly in it. He walked forwards and gave a slight jump, using his legs to balance his hold on the rope. Gripping it tightly, he started moving his feet up the mountain. The harness held. He reached out his other hand along the rope, sliding it forwards, and then pulled himself up with it. He reached his foot out gingerly and tested it against the rock, and then bounded forwards, using his weight and the momentum of the pull to move upwards. 

He continued on in this way, bounding up the mountain effortlessly using the hook and grappling gear. Whenever he reached the end of the tether, he would bend down and pull it out of the rock using his axe to break up the rocks around the grappling hook, and then tugging it out. He would then pull out the hook, swing it around his head and toss it further upwards and out of sight. When the hook struck the rock and he was sure it wouldn’t come free even with tension on the rope, he would haul himself up the mountain again the same way.

He reached halfway up the mountain before he paused for a break. He panted and leaned on his knees, getting his breath back. When he did, he sat down on a pile of rocks, panting and wiping the sweat off his brow. He grabbed his rucksack and started emptying it on the ground, getting out a packet of sandwiches, a flask of pineapple juice, and a tub filled with ice cream for dessert. 

He opened the food and started eating, glancing around to check for signs of avalanches or other trouble. So far, so good. The sky was a beautiful blue, and if there was any grass on a mountainside, he was sure it would be green. Of course, rocks didn’t allow much to grow, but it was a start when he noticed weeds sticking out of the rocks near him. He grabbed some in his hands, pulled them up, and tossed them down the mountainside. He felt as if he was uprooting the weeds of failure in his brain which had bothered him since the beginning of his hobby, telling him he would never be able to convert his dream of conquering mountains into reality. He didn’t know why he kept getting such an ominous premonition, but it kept coming back to haunt him. 

He sighed as he took the last bite of a sandwich, ripping up a final weed and tossing it down. He watched it tumble down the mountain and come to a halt in between some rocks. He stood up, brushed off his trousers, and picked up his flask, popping the top open. He lifted it to his lips and started draining it even as the warning of the mountain climbing instructor rang in his head:

‘Always keep something on hand in case you get dehydrated. You never know, you might need it to save your life. Or consciousness, if nothing else.’

He drained the entire flask in one go, glancing around to see if he could find something else which was interesting before moving on up the mountain. He looked to the left. Only chirping birds and blue sky. He looked to the right. Blue sky, what looked like long-legged and large-breasted birds in the distance, walking to the town for shopping. He bit his lip as he looked at their nubile, curvy bodies, wishing he could join them and then be used by them – or even better, have his way with them in a haystack and leave them pumped full of his young sperm. He blinked, his erotic thoughts taking over his mind and making his grip on the rope still attached to the grappling hook go slack. 

He jolted back to wakefulness as his hold on the rope loosened. He flailed his hands frantically, trying to grab the rope and make sure he didn’t lose it. He would have tumbled down the slope if he lost his balance, and the rope was vital to making sure he could keep himself standing. He clutched at one part of the rope and pulled it taut. He grabbed it with his other hand too, tightening his hold and standing up. He put the flask back into his rucksack and stood up, swinging it over his back. He put his hands through the straps and turned back towards the summit of the mountain, getting ready to scale it.

Only to be confronted with a strange sight. He peered over the few rocks blocking his vision, but there was no mistaking it.

There was a cave in the middle of the mountain.

He stared at the sight. It was not unusual to hear about quarries and caves in places like this, but this one kind of … glittered. He could see the glowing gems shining and winking at him. They appeared to be studded inside the walls and floor of the cave from the little he could make out at this distance. They almost appeared to be inviting him inside. 

He looked towards the summit again. He really wanted to climb the mountain and send his latest Instagram selfie to his friends, parents and siblings, but something in that cave called to him, compelling him to tug his grappling hook out of there and turn in its direction. He didn’t believe in fate, spirituality or any mysterious ‘calling’ of religion, but he was willing to admit that the cave was calling him. He had terrible timing of most things, but he knew one thing now – it was time to go check out that cave.

He raised his hook above his head and started swinging it around in large circles. He released it, and it flew towards the rocks leading to the cave, the rope trailing behind it. There was a metallic _clang_ as the hook bit into the surrounding rocks and mud on the mountainside. He reached up and pulled on the line. It held firm.

He pulled himself forwards and started dragging himself along the trail to the cave. He didn’t know what mysteries awaited him there, but he was willing to admit defeat from the mountain for now and come back to conquer it later. No mountain or weather conditions would stand in his way.

He had a rendezvous with a coruscating cave to keep first.

 

************************

 

 

Ryuu grabbed the ledge near the cave and hauled himself up. He stood up, surveying the panorama around him. It was good, but he was sure the view inside would be even better. He turned to the cave and looked inside, hands on hips.

The view was even better from closer up. He could see every last jewel and glowing gemstone glittering inside the place. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. It was time to get stealing – no, _borrowing_ , some of the wealth in the place. He could hardly wait to get back home and have some Brazilian women with big asses feed him grapes and wine. He might even be able to suck it off their fingers and bodies if the kind of house he lived in was opulent like a king’s — or more. He walked into the cave, dreaming of the fortunes to come, and how many maids or butlers he could keep around. The maids would be good for nyotaimori at every meal which was served to him by the butlers, and maybe they could join him in eating ice cream and berries off their huge knockers. He almost tripped and lost his balance as he thought of himself licking whipped cream and chocolate sauce, perhaps mixed with pussy juices off a naked Japanese geisha’s dripping muff and swallowing it all down. Even just the snatch made dripping wet with arousal would be enough for his dinner. He really needed to get filthy rich first, and then filthy nasty with the action his money could buy. 

He shook his head, straightened up and tapped himself on the back of the head.

Focus, he told himself. You’ll have plenty of time to daydream about the pussy you will get when you’ve got the jewels and are out of here. For now, see the shiny jewels about to come in the palm of your hand.

Sighing and cracking his neck, he flexed his fingers and walked forward. He grabbed a glowing yellow stone and tossed it into his rucksack. He continued through the cave, picking up the jewels he liked and keeping them with him. He felt his rucksack getting heavier as he moved through just the first room, collecting more than half of the jewels available there. He paused before the second chamber, pondering on how to collect the rest. A wide grin spread over his face as he recalled something which he had brought along and nearly forgotten in his excitement at discovering the cave.

‘No matter, no matter,’ he murmured. He slung his rucksack off his back and rummaged in it. He pulled out a shiny plastic bag, and then rested the material by stretching and pulling it in all eight cardinal directions. He held the mouth and twisted it to form a grip, then opened it to reveal the bottom. He bent down and picked up some more jewels from the ground, a few green, a few blue, and tossed them in the sack.

‘Aaaaaand, this is just the thing,’ he said to himself. ‘A stretchable bag made of pure latex, Mylar and Kevlar. Bendy, flexible, and unbreakable. This will serve me for all the rest of the jewels I can collect here. Let’s go, baby.’

The bag was indeed made of the materials mentioned, and so flexible that taffy or super-stretchy gum didn’t compare to it. It could be stretched and stretched until the moon without giving way, and would be enough to collect more gems or even dead bodies to hide, and it would probably never be enough to fill it up or damage it. It would take the sun’s energy to even start damaging it at all.

He filled up the bag with more jewels from the first chamber, almost cleaning it out, and then stepped into the second. He gasped.

The second chamber was bigger than the first, at least the size of six football fields put end to end. The jewels over here were different too. They were larger, more glittery, and appeared to be a lot more expensive than the first set. He was almost tempted to throw away his first collection, but then decided a little keepsake wasn’t so bad. 

He continued inside, looking at all the glittering jewels strewn around the place and studded in the walls. He plucked off some of them and tossed them into the bag. He walked ahead towards the next entrance, plucking more jewels off the ground and adding them to his collection. 

He heard a few thumps from a distance, and paused. He looked around, but saw no other signs of life. He moved forward cautiously, grabbing a few stray jewels and tossing them behind him into his bag. 

He heard another rumble, as if from far away, but ignored it and continued collecting. He walked towards the next chamber, throwing a few jewels which looked like glittering softball-sized rocks behind him. He bumped against something and almost fell backwards, rubbing his head. He walked forwards and hit his head once more. He groaned, rubbing it, and looked up to see what was blocking his way. 

A vision of terrifying beauty faced him, a scowl on her face. He couldn’t stop staring at the sight before him.

A giantess was before him, arms akimbo. A rather beautiful and sexy one, yet she seemed more pissed than a mother wolf defending her cubs. She glared down at him from over twelve feet, though he couldn’t see her face properly due to her giant, bouncing breasts in the way. Her top was a skimpy bikini outfit he saw on the girls who got ready to go to the beach in his hometown, and her modesty was protected with an even tinier thong which was probably riding up her ass crack if he could only get a view of her ass. She filled the whole chamber and then some. Long, red hair flowed out behind her, and she was holding an enormous warhammer with a few symbols on the handle and head. The head was covered with wicked-looking spikes and studs, enough to cleave a person’s head off or turn it into mincemeat with one swing. Her stomach was like a washboard, yet with a few visible abs and lines cut into them. She didn’t look like a bodybuilder, but she did not fit the stereotype of a frail, helpless woman either. The huge biceps and forearms which looked strong enough to tear a bear apart and put it on a roasting spit showed that, as well as the fist one hand was clenched into, tapping the handle of her hammer. He looked up at her breasts, noticing the huge nipples sticking out like giant tic-tacs, or perhaps tiny torpedoes on her chest. Her face was only partially visible though, her downturned mouth and frown giving him a hint to what she was feeling about his intrusion into her home if she lived here.

‘What are you doing in my cave?’ she demanded, her hands closing around her warhammer and lifting it. He reflexively staggered backwards and raised his arms to protect himself, wondering if she was about to crush him or kidnap him. ‘And WHY ARE YOU PICKING UP MY JEWELS????????!!!!!!!!!’

He almost got blown backwards off balance by her shouting. It really unnerved him. Her voice was strong and powerful, a perfect mix of strong masculine and sexy feminine. It was soft when she was speaking normally, but she did sound like a man who was getting ready to protect his home. Or kids. He dropped the bag and started moving backwards to the first chamber slowly, keeping his arms raised. He didn’t know what to do. Cower, kowtow to her on his knees, or throw himself at her beautiful feet in those strappy sandals and beg for her mercy? The glare she was directing at him was scorching. If looks could kill, he would’ve been burned to a crisp.

The giant suddenly lowered her hammer, though Ryuu’s heart rate didn’t go down. She gave him a suddenly coy look, lowering her eyelids and biting her lip. He swallowed hard. Was she trying to catch him off-guard so she could surprise him with a brutal swing of that warhammer she was hefting like it was a Hot Wheels racing car? He would be flattened to a pancake if she picked him up between two fingers and started squeezing. He opened his mouth to ask her to spare him, but only managed to let out a little squeak like a rubber duck. He did indeed feel like one anyway, like a toy she could keep squeezing and float around in her massive fifty foot bathtub filled with a few tonnes of water and bath suds. He could just imagine her dipping him in and out of the water for her own pleasure, making him suffer with foam going up his nose and mouth before washing him under the tap with enough water pressure to half drown him and then shaking him off on the bathroom floor, then carrying him to the bed to be used as a little playtoy she would keep between her breasts when she slept. Even worse, if she turned around to sleep on those massive jugs in the middle of the night, it would be a little man’s worst nightmare to go through. Her massive body jerking and shaking, sending him flying around her tits as if there was an earthquake, then those knockers squishing together harder than ever with him between them when she lay down on them, her hard nipples rubbing the bedsheets. He would be screaming with some pain and then blind agony as his bones creaked and groaned with her weight, those meaty pillows squishing the life out of him …

‘I said, ARE YOU LISTENING????!!!!’ shouted a voice, jerking him awake from his reverie.

He looked up at her. He was on the ground on his ass, and she was standing over him with her legs on either side of his hands. They formed an arch, revealing a lovely little cameltoe he could have cheekily pointed out if she was human-sized. He could see the smooth globes of her ass cheeks revealed by that … large thong, which no human woman could fit in. Only the bottom part was visible, but it stirred a semi-erection in his pants all the same. He went red in embarrassment as he shifted around, trying to hide his boner from her piercing eyes. He tried to shuffle backwards on his hands and legs, but she easily kept pace with him, striding forwards and giving him mini heart attacks as her legs came very close to squashing his hands or legs with each stride. He let out a squeak, backing away frantically while keeping his hands and legs away from her feet. He gulped as she cornered him close to the exit to the first chamber. He looked to the right, just a few feet away from freedom. He started shuffling with small, concise movements towards the place, looking up at her surprisingly pleasant face compared to all the fury she almost unleashed on him five minutes ago. She leaned down, making him yelp and cover his face with his hands. He was about to beg her not to eat him, not without salt and pepper at least or cooking him first, when she spoke, her warm, minty breath washing over him.

‘Or … did you come in here after hearing about me and wanting to be my mate?’ she asked. He blinked. What was she talking about. ‘Oh, you know, some people hear about mysterious creatures living in isolation in strange places, and set out to explore them. And they decide to stay with those creatures if they’re compatible. And I have a feeling you were just stealing my stuff to get my attention. You actually came here to be with me. Didn’t you?’

He swallowed. What kind of twisted logic was this? Even if he knew that she had been here, he wouldn’t have come here to babysit her. He would have collected the gold and gone back. Didn’t she understand how greedy humans operated, or was she just that naïve? He slowly shook his head.

‘Huh?’ She sounded kind of hurt now. ‘So you didn’t come here for me? You came here to fulfil your disgusting human perversion of grabbing someone else’s wealth and calling it your own. You humans are all the same.’ She lifted her hammer and slammed the head down on the ground, sending shards of jewel chunks flying everywhere. ‘You came here to steal my gold, saunter down that mountain with your booty in hand, and start a newer, richer life for your selfish self. IS THAT TRUE OR NOT???????’

He nearly crapped himself from her tone, and shook his head quickly. If she had to make assumptions, it was better to assume he was here for her booty. Not the booty she had lying around embedded in the cave walls, that booty she was barely covering with a little strip of cloth and hanging out from her thong like a jack-in-the-box. She would probably be more flattered at the idea of him desiring her than her wealth. He hoped.

He had no idea how right he was.

‘Oh, so you _are_ here for me,’ she said, a pleased smile crossing her face. She let the handle of her hammer go. It hit the floor with a crunch, sending more broken emeralds flying. ‘Then come to me, dear husband. Become one with me.’

She held out her arms and beckoned him to her by closing and opening her fingers, a wide smile appearing across her face. He groaned internally and closed his eyes. She was officially a crazy Disneyland princess waiting for her Aladdin who would never turn up. He had to put an end to this before she lost any more brain cells thinking about this. Not that someone who believed in love at first sight would have much brains to lose, but still.

He gave her a weak smile back to match hers, hoping to salvage himself from the situation. She beckoned him again and closed her eyes, leaning down and pursing up her lips in anticipation for a kiss. He grimaced. She would probably swallow him whole while kissing him and then spit him back up. He didn’t have the time or inclination to put up with such long kisses or being covered in spit every time she wanted one. He shuffled more to the right as she moved forwards, getting ready to bolt. She gave a small giggle, her eyes remaining closed as she moved towards him.

‘Come give me a kiss, little one,’ she sighed, making his hair blow around, and then dived at him.

He barely dodged under her arm as she leaped at him and came up after a roll. He turned to the entrance and started running through it. He heard a cry of dismay from her and a slight thud as she missed him, her hands hitting the empty ground and her lips meeting the air.

‘Come back!’ she called out. ‘I won’t hurt you, I’m as lonely as you are! Please believe me!’

Like hell he would. The last person he believed was his barber. At least they were reliable. Mostly. He ran to the entrance, his rucksack bouncing on his back. He would be out of here soon, and he could sell the jewels he had collected to be rich enough for a while. He could hopefully come back here and keep stealing more every few days or months. Patience was the key. Soon, bit by bit, the entire cave’s treasure would be his to use, spend, and consume as he wished. He just had to bide his time and –

Halfway through the first chamber, he saw a warhammer crash to the ground in front of him too late to swerve around. He slowed down enough to avoid permanent damage, but he still crashed into it headfirst. He stumbled backwards, dazed and in pain, his toes hurting from slamming into the head of the warhammer, and his head pulsing with pain from hitting the handle. She had to be very fast and very skilled enough to throw the hammer in his path and make sure he didn’t hurt himself … much.

As it turned out, she was both.

He felt a pair of arms grab him gently but firmly and lift him up. She turned him around, holding him delicately between her huge fingers, being very careful not to crush his arms or hurt him. She lifted him higher and higher to her face as he dangled helplessly in her arms, kicking around and crying out in panic. She brought his face to her lips and pouted them, pressing them over his entire forehead, nose and mouth in a soft, delicate kiss. It felt just like a human woman, only it was all over his face. She giggled at his surprise, then turned around and lowered him to the ground near the second entrance. He tried to look around her body for the way out, but she was blocking the entire view he had behind her. He raised his face to her eyes, struggling to see above the enormous eyes on her chest with the huge nipples acting as pupils, and swallowed. Was she going to keep him here without any way out?

‘Such a good husband,’ she said, patting his head. He squirmed away from it, grimacing at how she treated him like a child. Not that he had much choice apart from allowing it. ‘Now we will learn to love each other. You will first show me how much you love this huge body of mine —’ she ran her hands over her breasts and stomach, grabbing her own boobs and giving them a little jiggle — ‘and then I will become one with you. You will need to use your tongue before you get to touch me anywhere else. Is that understood, dear?’

He didn’t respond. He tried to look around her again to see the way of escape. She seemed to read his mind, though. He gave another yelp as her hand crashed down on the ground, breaking several more jewels and sending the shards rocketing around him. He cowered on the ground and covered his face with his arms, protecting himself from the sharp fragments. When the shower stopped, he looked up at her fearfully. She had a stern expression on her face, and her hand was among a pile of shattered gems. She stared him down, her hand flexing closed among the gems and shattering several more as her fist closed around them.

‘And don’t even think about escaping, my darling,’ she said, her voice lowering to an ominous whisper. ‘Even if you get out of this place, which isn’t very likely due to my proportions and speed, I can and will find you, hunt you down, and punish you with a good spanking for leaving me.’ She raised her hand and brought it down on the floor, several more shattered jewels flying everywhere as she demonstrated the power of a single spank she could give. He gulped as she lifted both hands, her fingers opening and closing. ‘You wouldn’t want that, would you?’

He shivered at the thought of her spanking him, and shook his head. Anything was better than having a hand of that size whacking his back and ass at the same time, leaving him with a shattered spine or handprints which would never fade as long as he lived. He dropped to his knees, already surrendering to her mentally as he realised he would probably never get out of here. It was only his physical surrender which was needed, and she was about to get it from him soon.

‘Good,’ she said. A swipe of her fingers later, he was kneeling naked on the ground with his clothes strewn around the place in pieces. Embarrassed, he tried to clasp his hands over his cock, but she used one finger to separate his hands and place them behind his back so she could inspect his body. He swallowed as her gaze travelled over him, inspecting everything from his chest to his biceps, and his flat stomach to his slowly hardening cock. She licked her lips when she noticed it rising, and looked at his face. His eyes were closed in shame, giving her a rather adorable expression belonging to someone who was about to learn how to serve her sexually and otherwise. She chuckled and raised her hand behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall down. Her huge breasts swayed as she shuffled forwards on her knees to him. The soft titflesh touched his mouth, making his cock harden further and his lips open automatically. She thought of him breastfeeding from her, the thought making her panties damp. It would be so cute seeing him sucking away at her brown nipples, the milk overflowing his mouth and falling on her mountains to flow down to her belly button. She could probably stick him in there too and tell him to clean it out. It would take him a long, long time to suck her tits dry and lick her belly button clean. She couldn’t wait to start training him.

‘Kiss, dear husband,’ she said, swaying her huge boobs in his face. ‘I want you to be sucking away on these puppies like our baby will on her mother. Use your tongue and lips on my nipples, adore them, and drink from them. They’ll be all the nutrition you need.’

He obeyed, not knowing what else to do, and began kissing across the flesh of her breasts, his hard cock swelling further on feeling her soft mounds against his face. He gave it a few licks across the middle and sucked on her nipples, wishing he could do it more while taking less time. Her boobs were so huge that he could probably take a few hours to cover the entire surface with licks, and even more time to use his lips on every single inch of those quaking orbs. Perhaps she would even demand that he stick his tongue under her boobies and clean the sweat and moisture from there … the thought almost made him spurt all over the ground, being under her control and following her gentle yet firm commands to serve her tits. He felt something touching his cock. Her cooing as it swelled up like a balloon told him it was her fingers, moving up and down his shaft, jerking him off. He groaned and started bucking his hips, trying to get more stimulation to ejaculate. Her long fingers gripped his cock gently and jerked him off, or, rather, let him thrust his meat between them and get himself off. She smiled at the sight of him trying to fuck her fingers as he worshipped her soft tits, running his tongue along the space between them and cleaning up her cleavage. She felt her panties get moist enough to form a waterfall with stalactites on the ground under her, and knew she had to get his cute tongue inside her soon. His tongue thrusting in and out of her like a cock would be the first of many orgasms she needed tonight.

‘That’s enough, husband,’ she said, moving her tits away from him. He moaned and leaned forwards, trying to taste them again. She placed her index and middle fingers in a V-shape around his dick and started moving them up and down his shaft, using a simple jerk off motion. He gasped and forgot his oral worship of her boobs, his hips moving of their own accord. She turned around and presented her ass to him, her hand behind her as she continued to jerk him off. She bent over a little, letting her ass stick out in his face. She wrapped two fingers around his cock and started jacking him off expertly, hearing his cute moans fill the air and the low gasps he was letting out know that he had seen her ass wiggling around in the air in front of him. She gave a wide grin and pulled him closer by his cock, placing her face down and ass up. She wiggled it at him some more, feeling his cock turning into a titanium rod in her hand as her fingers worked it unceasingly.

‘Kiss this too, dear husband,’ she gasped, her own arousal overwhelming her. ‘Show me how much you love me and my big, beautiful ass shaking in your face.’

He gave a low moan, his mind clearly long gone ever since she had begun to masturbate him, and dived into her ass like a hungry wolf. His mouth covered it in more kisses than the stars in the sky, and his tongue massaged it delicately like her ass was a bowl of soft dough. He kissed every last inch of her ass, moving his mouth over it without letting his face get away. He allowed his lips to travel over the curves of her booty as if he was eating a piece of chocolate truffle and making sure nothing fell out of his mouth by opening and closing his mouth continuously and swallowing every juicy bit of that rear. He used his tongue liberally on her posterior, letting parts of it shine with glistening wetness and struggling to get the rest of it wet with his worship. It would take a really long time to cover every part of that delectable ass with kisses and tongue rubs, but he didn’t care anymore. The way her ass tasted, smelled and looked, like a delicious meal all laid out for him, was irresistible and too sexy to leave as it was. He would swallow every part of that juicy booty as long as it was naked and waving in his face. He pushed his nose into her ass crack, moaning as her fingers brought him closer to orgasm. 

‘It’s okay, darling,’ she whispered. ‘Push my panties aside and take as many whiffs of that crack as you want. Lick my crack, suck it, adore it. It’s all yours tonight.’

He felt his cock twitch again at her encouragement, and moaned in abandon, not caring if anyone else was listening. He pushed her panties aside with his hands and mouth, baring her ass crack and delicate pucker to the cool air. He pushed his nose inside, sniffing up and down, the tip of his nose touching parts of her crack and even trying to get inside her asshole. His nostrils dilated at her musky scent, and his tongue came out again to taste it. He gave her asshole a long, slurping lick, making her shudder and cry out in delight. He did it again, and her ass quivered at the delicious sensation which was turning her insides to mush. He began licking the entire length of her ass crack, turning it wet and shiny. He even spat in it and used his fingers to spread it out on her furrow and tight pucker. He seemed to especially love leaving long, slow licks across her asshole, focusing on the dark orifice which was giving her so much shameful pleasure. She moaned as he slurped and licked away at her hole, electricity shooting up her spine at his naughty behaviour which she had never experienced before. He was the one to fulfil her darkest fantasies, her deepest secrets hidden in the recesses of her perverted brain. The thought of training him again came to the fore of her mind. She reached down with her free hand and rubbed her drenched panties. She had to have his tongue inside her now or she would die.

‘Lick my pussy, dear husband,’ she whispered, feeling her cunt turn into a waterfall and leak out of the sides of her underwear. She pulled his cock closer to her, continuing to jerk him and waiting for his cute face under her. ‘Eat me out real good and I will let you cum. Go on.’

She felt his face slide under her sopping wet panties as he turned around and let her sit on his face. He gave a small gasp of surprise as she moved her pussy around, settling herself a little more comfortably on him without crushing him, her movements delicate and controlled. She pushed her wet panties down on him.

He breathed in deeply, the muskier scent of her pussy juices filling his nose. He started licking her panties, cleaning off her juices from them and swallowing them down. He drank her nectar thirstily, enjoying every lick and light kiss he placed on her wet hole. Her cunt dripped more juices down on him, turning the panties soggy and his face shiny. She groaned and shuddered on top of him, wondering what his tongue would be like buried deep in her hole. She would never let it come out, that was for sure. She wished he would just pull the front of her thong aside, smell her womanly scent, give her a delicate lick across her pussy lips, and then dive right inside, pushing his wet tongue into her needy little hole —

And that was exactly what he did. His hands pushed aside the lacy material of her panties, and she heard him sniffing her moist hole and drenched lips. She gave a moan of ecstasy as his tongue licked along her slit and the petals of her love flower, cleaning up all the mess her juices were making. She gave a sharp cry and shivered on top of him when his tongue speared her depths, getting so deep into her wet hole she nearly passed out. That was a sensation which would stay with her forever, and she would not let it go to waste.

She started humping his face, using one of her hands to press his mouth against her cunt and encouraging him to eat her out better. He grabbed her large ass with both hands and kept using his tongue inside her, eating her out with amazing skill for someone who had never done it. She used her fingers to keep jerking him as he sucked on her lips, his tongue trailing along the slit as if to keep collecting her sweet dew, then shoving it into her fuckhole to deposit it in there and then come back for more. She bounced her hips up and down on his face, being very careful not to hurt him as he licked her to her first orgasm.

Their orgasms came simultaneously — and very loudly. She screamed as she started spurting all over his face, her cunt like a geyser. She sprayed hot juices all over him, humping his face harder than ever, her pussy gushing uncontrollably. He came at the same time, his cock spurting warm streams of spunk all over the jewels, wetting them with his cock juice. Surprisingly, this had the effect of enhancing them and getting them to grow larger. It was as if they functioned in the same way as a mamono, being fuelled by spunk. He cried out and thrust his hips, shoving his cock between her fingers and blowing out more warm loads all over the cave floor, making the jewels swell up like his own. He kept going for a while, his hot loads covering the floor and making her needy cunt gush over his face, giving her not one but at least twenty or thirty orgasms in a row.

She slowly moved backwards to look at her new husband’s face, and saw his eyes closing, worn out by the huge amount of spunk he had blown into the air. She giggle and leaned her head down, meeting his lips in a soft kiss. She lowered her head to the floor and dropped to her side, hugging Ryuu close to her like a lover. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, leaning to whisper in his ear before his eyes closed.

‘That was wonderful, dear husband,’ she said, her lips puckering up to kiss both his cheeks. She rested her head on the jewels, then pulled him up so he could rest on her giant body and use her tits as large pillows. She fluffed them up and squeezed them, getting them prepped, and placed his head on her right breast. His mouth was slightly open, and she placed it on one of her nipples, smiling. He started sucking on it automatically, his tongue coming out to lick it in intervals as if he was sucking out her milk and licking it off her teat.

‘It was the best fifty orgasms I ever had,’ she sighed, her eyes closing as she fell asleep too. ‘Just make sure to give me a hundred when I wake up again.

*********************

‘YOU!!!!!!!’ shouted the giant, picking up a jewel the size of a football and hefting it. ‘Get away from my husband!!!!!!!’

The werebat who had cornered Ryuu and was demanding he take his pants off to show her his cock squeaked and leaped backwards, turning around to see the giant looming over her. She leaped into the air and flapped her wings clumsily, but before she could fly away, the glowing jewel hit her on the head and knocked her unconscious. She let out a groan and flopped to the ground, seemingly lifeless, her wings spread out and her legs open.

The giant picked her up and walked to the cave entrance with her in her arms. She gave the werebat a look of disgust, then tossed her down the moutainside. The werebat flopped head over heels before coming to rest in the same pile of rocks Ryuu had used as a lunch stop all those months ago.

‘Hard day, husband?’ she asked, sitting next to him and patting his head.

Ryuu groaned. ‘No, dear. And I told you, my name is —‘

The giant ripped her bra and panties off and straddled his face before he could finish, grinning down at him. ‘I know, darling, and you’ll still be my beloved husband before all. You know that. I can’t change my nature.’

Ryuu rolled his eyes and began licking his wife to another two hundred orgasms. ‘Yppph. Shpphr.’

Their sex sessions had become longer and longer over the months, and their mutual orgasms together were reaching thousands and lasting hours. It was a far cry from the first day where they had a few hundred rounds of sex and filled each other up with their love, their cries of passion filling the cave. Ryuu had needed his wife’s demonic energy to reach multiple orgasms, but his transformation into an incubus was nearly complete and he wouldn’t need a steady supply of demonic energy all the time to jerk off endlessly on his wife’s face. He was becoming more handsome, cuter, and sexier to any monster girl who would noticed his demonic energy signatures. He was a walking dildo without batteries filled to the brim with lust for his large, beautiful wife, and she was his fleshlight which didn’t fit in a pocket. He had grown a little taller with mamono mana, but so had she and she still towered several feet over him. He was disappointed, but she reassured him she didn’t care and enjoyed having all those feet on him to treat him like a baby. It had been annoying at first, but he grew used to it and now got aroused whenever he heard her soft voice say, ‘Cum to momma’. His cock almost burst with arousal, his heart pumped, and his feet pushed him to his wife to get ready to have his cock sucked right off his body or be pushed under her to be licking her to multiple orgasms. Like right now.

As Ryuu completed his two hundredth lick across his wife’s pussy and she screamed and orgasmed all over him again, he recalled how scared of her he had been. It was almost funny to imagine now. She was the only love of his life and the reason he existed anymore, the same way she existed for him. She was there for his needs, and he would always satisfy hers. There was no doubt of that in their minds now.

The giant flipped around and pushed her hips on Ryuu’s cock. She pushed down, hilting him in one go. They cried out in pleasure and began fucking like animals, their hips crashing into each other as she rode him in the cowgirl position. 

‘Do you prefer seeing my lovely face in front of your eyes as you fill me with your children, husband?’ asked the giantess, her round boobs bouncing in his face as they fucked. Her eyes, shining with hearts, gazed down at him. ‘Or …’

She turned around, her ass in his face, and pushed back down on his cock. She started bouncing her hips on his, her tight pussy squeezing his dick and milking him to orgasm with almost every thrust. His rod speared her depths harder and better than some strangely shaped gems had, or the handle of her warhammer when she really became too horny to use her fingers.

‘… do you prefer my fat ass cheeks bouncing around, threatening to hit your face with every thrust we make and squeeze you between them, sucking you up into my asshole and never letting you out?’ she finished.

Ryuu smiled and raised his hand, bringing it down and slapping her ass sharply. She squealed and rode him faster.

‘I don’t know,’ he responded. ‘All I know is, I never had any giant expectations when I walked in here, and I now have a lot more ass to handle than before I met you.’

 

 

The End

 

_NOTE: Risty from Queen’s Blade, who is used in the giant’s mamono page profile picture, is described as twelve feet tall by PirateRaider in the comment section, which is why I put the giant’s height as that in this story._


End file.
